Our primary goal is the continuation of planned, community-focused, educational activities designed to increase awareness of cancer prevention, early detection, treatment programs, and cancer research for Hispanics in Tampa, FL, and Ponce, PR. The core will also include new and innovative activities aimed at increasing and strengthening community engagement. To accomplish this goal, we will work directly with the Community Health Educator (CHE), as well as with our Community Advisory Panel (CAP). In addition, outreach activities will be directed toward achieving three main objectives: community engagement, cancer control and prevention education, and capacity building. The overall goal is to improve cancer health outcomes among Hispanics in Florida and Puerto Rico and decrease existing cancer health disparities thi^ough cancer education about prevention and early detection, promotion of participation in clinical trials, and biobanking awareness to address the cancer health disparities among Hispanics. With a focus on a social marketing approach to behavior change, the Outreach Core, CHE, and CAP will continue the following activities: 1) community forums and charias where the general public can increase their knowledge about cancer prevention, early detection, and biobanking; 2) tailored interventions that promote consideration of treatment trials; 3) identifying areas of need among cancer survivors and their caregivers; and 4) developing health promotion materials that are uniquely transcreated for Puerto Rican communities.